Without a dad love
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Side story of Brother's treasure. Mahu tahu kenapa Halilintar menjadi over protective? Fanfic ini akan menjawap soalan itu. Also ini tentang kehidupan Boboiboy Halilintar sebelum lahirnya Taufan. One shot! Tak mahu buat summary panjang2.


**This is the side story of Brother's treasure. Wah~ Aku terkejut ramai reviews dari ff itu. Terima kasih semua! Ff ni pasal kisah Halilintar sebelum jadinya kisah Brother's treasure.**

 **Reminder: Miss typo, bahasa tunggang terbalik, might OOC.**

 **Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Without a dad love (Side story plus One shot!)

Pernahkah kamu merasa kasih sayang dari seorang ayah? Mesti semua orang merasa. Tetapi bukan setiap orang dapat merasakan kasih sayang itu. Seorang ayah yang selalu keluar untuk mencari rezeki, menyara keluarga dan hidup diri sendiri sampai balik larut malam hanya kerana kerja.

Memanglah baik seorang ayah berkerja daripada tidak mempunyai sebarang kerja. Tetapi apa salahnya seorang ayah balik awal dan meluangkan masa untuk anak-anaknya sendiri. Ini tidak, bahkan lebih teruk iaitu tidak balik sama sekali pun ke rumah. Menyusahkan isteri dan anak-anaknya sahaja, betul?

Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Boboiboy Halilintar sekarang. Dia sedar bahawa hidupnya ini sedih dan selalu hitam putih. Apatah lagi semasa usianya semakin remaja ini.

Jam tangan digital di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23:00 dan seperti biasa ayahnya belum balik dari kerja. Dia dan ibunya masih menunggu ketibaan ayahnya. Sebenarnya ibunya menyuruh dia tidur tetapi dia tidak mahu dan ingin menemani ibunya yang seorang diri itu di ruang tamu.

Halilintar keluar dari biliknya dan pergi ke tingkat bawah. Dia melihat ibunya yang duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil membuat wajah masam. Dia menghampiri kepada ibunya lalu memeluk.

"Eh? Hali belum masuk tidur?" Tanya si ibunya yang sudah terkejut.

"Belum mak. Nak teman mak." Jawap si anak. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Tak perlu teman mak, Hali. Pergilah tidur." Arah si ibu tetapi si anak menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mahu.

"Esokkan hari Ahad jadi aku tak nak." Kata si anak degil. Wajah si ibu mula berubah daripada masam ke sedih pula. Kemudian dia mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

"Hali. Kau sedih ke yang ayah tidak lagi meluangkan masa denganmu?" Tanya si ibu yang merasa bersalah.

"Bolehlah mak. Ayah sangat sibuk. Ayah pun tak ada masa untuk mak kan?" Balas Hali kemudian dilanjutnya dengan soalan.

"Adalah sedikit. Tetapi mak risaukan kau, nak."

"Jangan risaukan Hali mak. Hali tak akan apa-apa."

"Jangan begitu Hali. Jangan menahan perasaan itu. Jika nak menangis, nangislah. Jika nak marah, marahlah. Kalau ada masalah cakap sama mak, ya? Tolong jangan seksakan diri mu itu. Mak takut nanti kau terluka. Hali kan selalu menggelamkan perasaan mu. Mak tak suka tu." Kata si ibu yang sudah meletakkan tangannya ke bahu si anak.

"Maaf, mak. Hali akan cuba."

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah telah dibuka dan munculnya seorang lelaki berpakaian sut yang tidak kemas. Wajah lelaki itu juga kelihatan amat letih. Lelaki itu adalah ayah Halilintar.

Setelah dia membuka kasutnya dan menyimpannya ke rak kasut, si ayah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang di mana si ibu dan si anak berada.

"Sayang belum tidur lagi?" Tanya si ayah letih.

"Belum bang." Balas si ibu.

"Abang nak sesuatu sebelum tidur?" Sambung si ibu.

"Tak ada."

"Ye ke? Baiklah. Abang mandi ya dulu."

"Iyalah." Jawap si ayah lalu menarik isterinya naik ke tingkat atas.

Nampak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Ayah tidak bertegur sapa pun kepada si anak. Tidak salah ayahnya ada pandang kepada Hali. Itu dari sudut pandangan Halilintar. Dia tahu ayahnya nampak dia tadi, tetapi kenapa dia tidak kata apa-apa kepada anaknya sendiri?

Dia tidak faham apa itu sebab dia letih atau tidak. Tidak ada salahnya jika si ayah berkata sesuatu kepadanya. Kata 'selamat malam' pun dah cukup untuk Halilintar. Ini tidak. Halilintar merasa sedih kerana tidak adanya kasih sayang dari si ayah. Dengan itu dia mengeluh lalu masuk balik ke bilik.

.

.

.

.

Esokkan harinya, Halilintar telah keluar dari bilik dan kini dia berada di dapur menolong si ibu yang tengah sediakan sarapan. Dia ingin menanya kepada si ibu bahawa adakah sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan ayahnya itu? Tetapi hajatnya tidak sampai kerana dia nampak ayahnya telah turun dari lantai dua untuk sarapan.

Suasana ketika mereka bertiga sedang makan sunyi sepi. Sebenarnya tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Selalunya apabila mereka berduduk bersama pasti ada perbualan di antara mereka tetapi sejak Halilintar berusia 10 tahun, semua berubah.

Tetapi hari ini berlainan sikit.

Tiba-tiba si ibu berdiri dan bergegas menuju ke tandas. Si ayah dan si anak boleh mendengar sesuatu dari tandas, seperti si ibu tengah muntah. Setelah mereka tidak dengar bunyi itu, si ibu pun kembali duduk.

"Kenapa ni? Salah makan ke semalam?" Tanya si ayah kepada isterinya.

"Mana ada. Aku tak salah makan." Jawap si ibu.

"Bukan baru sekali." Kata Halilintar masuk campur.

"Kau sakit ke?" Tanya si ayah seperti dia abaikan kata si anak.

"Taklah. Aku rasa mual je." Balas si ibu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengandung kot?"

"Mana ada bang. Tak kan lepas 16 tahun baru nak mengandung lagi?" Kata si ibu tidak percaya.

"Mana kita tahu. Perutmu macam buncit je?"

"Mana ada perut ku buncit!" Jerit ibu yang kini dia memegang perutnya.

"Check saja lepas makan." Kata si ayah kitik lalu menyambung makanannya. Si anak dan si ibu pun menyambung juga.

.

.

.

.

"Abang! Hali!" Jerit si ibu sambil berlari ke ruang tamu di mana si ayah dan si anak berada, setelah dia keluar dari tandas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya si ayah yang telah mengalih perhatian daripada kerjanya manakala Halilintar memandangnya dengan wajah hairan.

"Aku mengandung!" Jerit si ibu lagi sambil melihatkan sebatang pengesan kehamilan yang menunjukkan positif.

"Betul ke? Baguslah!" Kata si ayah teruja juga, lalu memeluk isterinya.

"Horray! Ini sungguh berita baik, Hali! Kau akan ada adik!" Gembira si ibu yang telah membalas pelukan si suami.

"Kau tak akan keseorangan lagi." Ujar si ayah pula.

Sebenarnya, Halilintar tidak merasa gembira sedikit pun. Dia tidak kisah jika dia mempunyai adik atau tidak. Dia cuma mahu ayahnya sayang kepada dia. Dia juga tahu walaupun dia akan mempunyai adik dia tetap akan merasa sedih kerana kasih sayang ayahnya masih tidak dapat dirasakan. Lebih-lebih lagi jika kasih sayang itu akan diberikan kepada adiknya itu. Halilintar tidak suka bahkan dirinya merasa marah dan kecewa terhadap ayahnya.

Tetapi daripada dia terus marah kepada ayahnya yang sedang gembira itu, dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan berikan senyuman tipis sahaja. Walaupun dia telah dipesan untuk jangan menahan perasaannya tetapi dengan situasi yang begini dia terpaksa menahannya agar dia tidak kacau kebahagian mereka.

.

.

.

.

9 bulan kemudian,

Halilintar baru sahaja keluar dari sekolah setelah mengetahui keputusan ujian sekolahnya. Dia terus balik ke rumah untuk memberitahu bahawa dia mendapat nombor dua di dalam kelasnya. Dia tidak mengharapkan ibu bapanya akan meraikannya tetapi cukup melihat wajah mereka tersenyum bangga.

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa dan terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk berjumpa si ibu tetapi tidak ada orang pun di sana. Dia teringat bahawa ibunya pergi ke kilink untuk pemeriksaan kandungnya itu.

Dengan itu dia terus pergi ke sesuatu bilik di tingkat bawah iaitu pejabat ayahnya. Dia tahu waktu begitu ayahnya berada di dalam bilik itu atau tidak sekali kerana ayahnya juga jarang masuk kebelakangan ini. Dia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu suara dari sebelah pintu. Akhirnya ada jawapan lalu dia membuka tombol pintu dan masuk.

Dia nampak ayahnya sedang membuat sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Kelihatannya seperti si ayah tengah sangat sibuk waktu itu. Dia tidak sanggup untuk memberitahunya tetapi tidak ada salahnya betul? Tetapi sebelum Halilintar hendak berkata sesuatu ayahnya pula berkata,

"Apa kau nak?" Tanya si ayah dingin yang masih tidak mengalih pandangnya dari laptop itu.

"Ayah sibuk ke?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Tak nampak ke? Jika kau nak bercakap sesuatu yang tak penting, kau tak payah datang." Kata si ayah. Ini membuatkan si anak merasa marah. Salah ke jika anaknya sendiri nak kata sesuatu? Itu yang difikiran oleh si anak sekarang.

"Memang anak sendiri tak penting ke? Nak kata sesuatu pun susah. Dasar ayah yang tak guna. Tidak sayangkan anak sendiri." Gumam si anak. Tetapi gumaman itu cukup besar di dengar oleh si ayah.

"Apa kau cakap?!" Marah si ayah yang sudah berdiri.

"Aku cakap ayah tak guna!" Jerit si anak. Dia tidak tahan lagi kesakitan yang dialami semua ini. Dia sudah marah kepada ayahnya. Kini si ayah telah memegang kolar baju Halilintar. Ayahnya juga sudah naik angin.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu malu! Sejak bila kau pandai lawan cakap ayah ni?! Siapa yang ajar kau ah?!"

"Siapa kisah? Kenapa juga ayah nak tahu? Bukan aku ni tak penting terhadap mu?"

"Kau memang biadap!" Jerit si ayah lalu menolak Halilintar keras sampai terhantuk kepalanya ke meja si ayah.

Si ibu yang sudah balik dari kilink telah mendengar pergaduhan mereka dan dia terus masuk ke bilik pejabat dan melihat anaknya berada di lantai dengan kepala yang berdarah. Si ibu terus menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya sebagai perlindungan.

"Apa abang buat ni?!" Jerit si ibu yang mula nak pecah.

"Budak ni biadap sangat!" Marah si ayah.

"Tapi kenapa sampai mencederakan anak kita? Abang tak sayangkan dia ke?"

"Tak apa mak. Hali tak apa-apa." Kata Halilintar lalu melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berdiri.

"Hali." Kata si ibu risau.

"Jawap, ayah. Apakah ayah tak sayang Hali lagi?" Tanya si anak yang sudah berdepan dengan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ayah, ayah tahu tak betapa sedihnya aku selama ini? Selalu kesepian tanpa ayah. Hali nampak ayah tidak berkata sepatah pun kepada ku. Apakah bercakap dengan ku memang menyusahkan ke? Adakah meluangkan masa denganku membuang masa?" Sambung si anak yang kini badannya mula bergeletar.

"Aku sedih ayah. Aku sedih. Sampai bila aku nak menjadi begini? Susah sangat ke aku ni?! Nak bercakap sesuatu dengan ayah pun susah! Aku hanya inginkan kasih sayang je daripada ayah! Susah sangat ke?! Jadi jawaplah soalan ku!" Kata si anak lagi yang sudah menangis. Tetapi si ayah tidak menjawapnya malah membuat expresi syok.

"Ayah! Ayo jawap soalan ku?!" Jerit Halilintar.

"Aku... aku..." Kata ayahnya bergeletar.

Tiba-tiba si ayah mendengar seseorang sedang menahan kesakitan. Si ayah melihat dengan syok kepada si ibu yang tengah memegang perutnya sakit Halilintar yang hairan dengan wajah si ayah telah menoleh kepada si ibu juga.

"Mak! Mak kenapa ni?!" Jerit si anak berlari ke arah ibunya.

"Air ketumbar ku dah pecah." Kata si ibu pelahan. Ini membuatkan semua di dalam bilik itu terkejut. Si ayah terus berlari kepada si ibu lalu menolong membawa si ibu ke kereta. Halilintar terus bertindak untuk mengunci rumah dan terus masuk ke dalam kereta. Mereka ketiga pun bertolak ke hospital.

.

.

.

.

Di hospital,

Sudah sejam mereka ketiga di sana. Si ibu sudah berada di bilik persalinan bersama si ayah manakala Halilintar berada di tempat penunggu berseorangan. Dia tengah duduk di salah satu kerusi di sana sambil berdoa agar ibunya dan adiknya selamat.

Dia juga tetap memikir tentang kisah tadi di rumah. Masih memikir adakah si ayah sayang kepada dia atau tidak? Satu fikiran juga ada terlantas dari fikirannya. Dia juga risau adakah adiknya akan mendapat kesedihan seperti dia juga. Dia tidak mahu ada orang merasa sakitnya itu kerana mengalami semua ini sudah cukup terluka untuknya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang dikenali. Rupanya si ayah telah keluar dari bilik persalinan untuk memberitahu bahawa semua telah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hali, mak awak sudah selamat melahirkan adik awak. Adik mu seorang lelaki. Kau mahu berjumpa dengannya?" Kata si ayah lembut.

Si ayah tahu bahawa dia sudah kesal akan kesalahan yang ditimpa kepada anaknya. Dia melihat anaknya yang tidak mahu memandangnya. Dia mengeluh kekesalan lalu duduk di sebelah anak sulungnya itu.

"Maafkan ayah, Hali. Ayah tak patut buat begitu. Ayah patut tahu yang kau perlukan ayah. Maafkan ayah. Ayah dah buat salah. Tentang soalan mu itu, ayah sangat sayangkan Hali. Disebabkan ayah terlalu stress dengan kerja, sayang ku terhadapmu terkacau." Kata si ayah bersalah.

"Maafkan Hali juga kerana Hali biadap dengan ayah." Maaf si anak juga. Si ayah pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk lalu memeluk anaknya. Halilintar hanya memejam mata sambil merasa kehangatan dari pelukan itu.

"Nak lihat adikmu tak?" Tanya si ayah setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Si anak cuma menanggguk. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke bilik persalinan.

Mereka melihat si ibu yang terlantar di katil hospital dan terus mendekatinya. Halilintar nampak seorang bayi lelaki tengah tidur di lengan ibunya. Dia pun tersenyum lebar. Dia gembira kerana dia mempunyai seorang adik dan akhirnya ada juga akan memanggilnya sebagai abang.

Si ibu mengangkat bayi itu lalu mengerahkan kepada Halilintar. Dia menerimanya dan melihat bertapa comelnya adiknya ini. Dia juga melihat mata adiknya berwarna iris biru yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Halilintar, mak nak memperkenalkan kepada mu Boboiboy Taufan. Adikmu." Kata si ibu.

"Hai Taufan. Aku Boboiboy Halilintar. Abang mu. Selamat datang ke dunia." Memperkenalkan Halilintar kepada si adik.

Itulah kisahnya yang terjadi sebelum kemalangan itu berlaku. Halilintar sangat risau dengan kehidupan adiknya selepas ini. Dia tidak mahu adiknya terluka kerana tidak ada kasih sayang darinya. Sudah mereka menjadi anak yatim piatu dan adiknya tidak tahu rasanya kasih sayang dari kedua ibubapanya.

Itulah sebabnya Halikintar sangat sayangkan kepada Taufan dan dia tidak mahu berpisah daripadanya. Kerana itu dia tidak akan maafkan dirinya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada adiknya itu.

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Horray dah habis! Terima kasih bagi readers yang membaca fanfic ini. Jika readers mahu mem'favourite' dan mem'follow' silakan. Aku akan juga lebih senang jika ada readers nak review aku. Aku akan membalasnya di fanfic Brother's treasure.**

 **Jadi... Reivew ya! Jangan tak review!**

 **Author Angin Taufan is here saying,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
